


a kind of magic

by annella



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Sex Pollen, Turkstober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Tseng almost never loses his cool, and when he storms into the office, demanding that Reno help him out after being hit with a lust materia, it’s like nothing Reno’s ever experienced before.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Turkstober day 7 (optional NSFW prompt): inflicted with “lust” status effect. This was a quick n dirty one.

Reno could count on the fingers of one hand how often he’d seen Tseng lose control of himself, and he would need less than half of his fingers. Veld’s desertion and Zack’s death had been fairly serious events in Tseng’s life, and Reno remembered how devastated he’d been by them.

He’d never seen Tseng completely lose his mind in bed, despite his best efforts several times a week. Not to say Tseng was a cold fish in bed—he was anything but, bringing Reno to the most exhilarating orgasms he’d ever experienced in his life, but the most Reno was able to get out of his boss was stifled grunts, soft gasps, and occasionally, if he was lucky, the merest hint of a whine.

So to say Reno was surprised when the door to the executive offices of the Turks burst open and Tseng stormed in, slamming and locking the door behind him and demanding that Reno fuck him, right the hell now, was putting it mildly.

“What?” Reno looked him up and down, taking in the flushed face, the trembling hands, the wide eyes. 

“Got hit with a new materia spell,” Tseng gasped, pacing the room, running his hands through his dishevelled hair. He turned on Reno, his eyes dark with lust, and Reno’s gaze dragged down to the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

“Damn, you need some help with that?” Reno asked, feeling stirrings of arousal start to spread through his body. Tseng looked fucking gorgeous, even though he was clearly distressed. His hair was wild, coming loose from its tie, and Reno wanted to kiss those flushed cheeks.

Tseng was in front of him moments later, crawling onto Reno’s lap and immediately thrusting down against him. Reno went from half-hard to fully erect in seconds, not used to this new, aggressively horny Tseng. Heat was radiating off him, and Reno helpfully pushed his jacket down over his shoulders while Tseng covered Reno’s mouth with his. His lips were hot, wet, slick, and Reno let out a throaty moan as Tseng slipped his tongue into his mouth and swirled it around.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Reno gasped, “but you’ve always been against sex in the office. Why didn’t you find a handy bathroom and rub one out?”

“I did,” Tseng growled. “Twice.”

Reno’s mind went blank, filled only with the image of Tseng locked in a cubicle, desperately trying to keep quiet as he fisted his cock. “That’s hot,” he mumbled, and pulled Tseng down for another kiss, tangling his fingers in his hair and relishing the deep moans rumbling through Tseng’s body. Every part of him that Reno touched elicited a reaction, a whine, a soft groan, a curse, and Reno couldn’t wait to fuck him.

Tseng was panting as he pushed Reno’s jacket and shirt off, his hands getting in the way of Reno’s attempts to strip him. Reno would have laughed if the situation had been different—Tseng got stuck with his arms part way out of his shirtsleeves, reluctant to let go of Reno’s mouth—but Tseng was so desperate, so needy, that Reno couldn’t find it in himself to laugh at the man.

“Get your pants off,” Tseng grunted once he was finally naked from the waist up. Reno nodded frantically, heat pulsing through his body radiating out from his cock, and fumbled with his belt buckle as Tseng leaned forward, pressing their chests together as he kissed Reno again. Tseng’s body was overheated, almost too hot to the touch, and Reno had a momentary concern that his lover was running a fever. But his worries were pushed out of his head when Tseng slid a burning hot hand down into Reno’s underwear, wrapping around his cock like a live wire and stroking him hard, just the way he liked it.

“If you want me to fuck you, you’d better ease off,” Reno gasped, groping at the front of Tseng’s pants. He couldn’t believe Tseng had already jerked off twice on his way here; he was as hard as Reno had ever felt him, and he let out a whine at the touch of Reno’s hand, bucking his hips into him. Reno grinned and quickly unbuckled his belt, pushing leather and metal aside to get Tseng’s pants down.

When their erections slid together, they both moaned loudly, the sound echoing through the empty office. Tseng’s cock was swollen and flushed, already leaking at the tip, and Reno couldn’t resist leaning down and taking the head into his mouth. Tseng cried out and clutched the back of Reno’s head, tugging his ponytail as Reno slid as far down as he could, licking and sucking his way up and down the shaft. 

“Oh, fuck, Reno,” Tseng gasped, and the sound was like music to Reno’s ears. He couldn’t get over how good Tseng sounded as he lost himself to passion, the sound of his voice piercing the fog of lust surrounding Reno’s brain and jolting him into action.

“Right, gonna fuck you,” he said, pulling off and kissing his way up Tseng’s body. Tseng was all too eager, sliding off Reno’s lap and pushing his pants and underwear all the way down and kicking his shoes off. Reno sat back for a moment and admired him, his tall, lean body, the black tattoos curling around his sides and up to his pectorals, the way his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. The glorious sight of his cock, fully hard, standing out from his body, still wet with Reno’s saliva.

“Tell me you keep lube somewhere on you,” Tseng said, pulling Reno to his feet and dragging him towards his large desk. Reno almost tripped on his pants, stuck around his thighs, and his head spun at the prospect of fucking Tseng over his director’s desk, something he’d been thinking about for a while but never thought he’d get to do.

“Yeah, ‘course I do,” he muttered, detouring to his own desk and rummaging in the drawer for lube. Tseng wasn’t going to ask questions about its presence, he was quite sure, and he turned back to see Tseng already face down on his desk, legs spread, his ass presented to Reno. “Ah, shit,” he said, and Tseng looked up at him with a clear expression of _get the fuck over here already._

“Keep your socks on, boss,” Reno drawled, sauntering around to stand behind him and run his hands up and down Tseng’s back. He always loved seeing Tseng naked from behind, seeing the full spread of his Leviathan tattoo, the intricate swirls of water inked into his pale skin. He remembered the first time he’d seen it, the first time he’d managed to get Tseng’s shirt off early on in their relationship, and being struck completely dumb by it.

“Please,” Tseng begged. “I need—I need you to—Reno, please.”

“Goddamn,” Reno whispered, his hands trembling as he popped the cap on the lube and slicked his fingers up. Tseng’s body was hot inside as well as out, and Reno gasped as he slid his fingers into him, finding and pressing against his prostate. Tseng let out a shout, followed by a series of throaty moans as Reno stroked him, and only moments later was begging for Reno’s cock in a voice that was going to provide jerk-off fodder for years.

“Comin’ right up,” Reno said, grinning widely as he spread slick over himself and lined himself up at Tseng’s entrance. He teased a little, unable to help himself, slipping just the head of his cock in and then out again, and Tseng let out a choked sob, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the surface of the desk. Papers slid everywhere, the bottle of ink was knocked over with a clink, and Reno took pity, pressing his cock all the way inside. 

Tseng let out a long moan as Reno filled him up, his hips jerking backwards. “Pull my hair!” he demanded, and Reno happily grabbed a handful of Tseng’s gorgeous hair and gave it a yank. He knew how Tseng liked it, knew he loved it when Reno ran his hand up over his scalp, digging his fingers in, before making a fist and tugging sharply. One of Tseng’s hands vanished beneath the edge of the desk, and he let out another sob as he started jerking himself off. Reno winced; if this was the third time in who knew how short a period, Tseng’s cock must be feeling raw. 

“That good?” Reno panted, his hips jerking in rapid thrusts as he fucked Tseng. The man beneath him writhed, cursed, his sweat-damp skin gleaming in the low light of the office. Reno kept a tight hold of his hair and stroked his back gently with his other hand, tracing the edges of the tattoos, wishing he could take a photo of the amazing view he had. 

“There! Fuck, there, right there, right there, don’t stop!” Tseng cried out as Reno shifted his hips a little, his cock pressing directly against his prostate. Reno gasped and almost lost it when Tseng clenched tight around him, his entire body arching back and stiffening up, curses and pleas pouring from his mouth as he came harder than Reno had ever seen him come before. Reno wasn’t far behind, his knees trembling, his entire body tingling as he thrust one last time and spent himself, spilling into Tseng’s body, as he moaned loudly.

“Wow,” Reno breathed, leaning his forehead against the back of Tseng’s neck, kissing the sweat-damp skin. Tseng grunted, his face buried in a pile of papers. Reno sighed and stroked Tseng’s hair, almost patting him, soothing him as he pulled out and went to grab some napkins from the small kitchenette. When he returned, Tseng hadn’t moved, and Reno carefully wiped him down, grabbing his hand from where it was still wrapped around his now-soft cock and cleaning him up.

“Better?” he asked, and Tseng nodded, finally lifting his head.

“I think it’s wearing off,” he mumbled, looking absolutely exhausted. “I’m sorry, that was—completely unprofessional, and it won’t happen again.” He seemed embarrassed, unable to look Reno in the eye.

“Pfft, whatever,” he scoffed, slinging one of Tseng’s arms over his shoulder and helping him over to the couch, where he slowly pulled his clothes back on. Reno left him there, sprawled out with his feet up, and fetched him a glass of water.

“Thank you,” Tseng said softly, and Reno sighed, lifting his lover’s head and sliding down onto the couch so Tseng could rest his head in his lap. He stroked his hair absently, feeling him start to relax, and before he knew it, Tseng was fast asleep, his shirt still half-open and his pants still on the floor.

Reno was going to have to find out what this new materia was, and how to get hold of some.


	2. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preface to the main story: what happened to Tseng before he arrived at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d apologise but I’m not sorry at all.

Tseng slammed into the wall, bruising his shoulder. He had to move, had to get somewhere quiet, somewhere he could take a Remedy or, at least, be alone until whatever spell he was under had worn off.

It hadn’t had an immediate effect, whatever it was. The prisoner he was interrogating had somehow managed to conceal the materia in her necklace, and just as Tseng thought he’d cracked her, she’d given him a smile, taken hold of her necklace, and a wave of lavender warmth had flooded Tseng’s body. 

It was the last thing she did, and Tseng was still furious with himself for his knee jerk reaction of a bullet in the brain. Not to worry; there were plenty more sources of information he could tap. He’d left one of his subordinate Turks the task of cleaning up the room as Tseng headed back to the office to write his report.

It was only when he entered the elevator that the effects of the mysterious materia started to manifest. He felt warm, like someone had turned up the heat, and he tugged at his collar as sweat started to bead on his forehead.

The lift stopped and the doors opened to let in a couple of accountants, who glanced at Tseng and gave him a respectful nod. They kept as much distance as they politely could, and Tseng was quite relieved—there was less chance they’d hear his laboured breathing as he tried to calm himself down. The heat had spread throughout his body, making his knees tremble and his fingers tingle, and he bit his lip to choke back a groan when it settled in his groin.

He had never been so turned on in his _life._ Even that time Reno had greeted him in the bedroom wearing nothing but Tseng’s chest halter and gloves, and that was a _very_ high bar. His cock was swelling in his pants, his balls starting to ache a little, and sweat rolled down his forehead, dripping onto his collar.

The lift doors opened and the accountants left, and Tseng frantically hammered the button to make the doors close again. He was almost at his floor, just had to get out of the lift and make it to his office, where he could close and lock the doors and deal with whatever had gotten into him.

As the doors finally opened on the Administrative Research level, Tseng realised he wasn’t going to make it to his office. He could feel his cock leaking precome, and every step just shifted his clothing against his erection, making him almost moan with need. He hadn’t even touched himself, not even put a hand on his groin to try to ease the pressure, and he felt like he was about to come in his pants. He saw the men’s bathrooms only a few metres away, and without a second thought, he ducked inside.

The room was, thank god, completely deserted, and Tseng bolted for the furthest away cubicle, banging the door closed behind him and locking it before leaning against the wall. He took a deep breath, blowing errant strands of hair off his sweaty face, and unbuckled his belt with shaking fingers. 

The first touch of his hand to his cock dragged a low, desperate moan out of him. Tseng looked down at himself and couldn't believe how hard he was, how swollen and red his cock looked. He supposed he should be concerned, but when he wrapped his hand around himself, the relief he felt was so intense he pushed all worries to the side and instead concentrated on the feel of his hand sliding up and down his cock.

It was over in seconds; he tensed up, shoved a fist in his mouth, and came so hard it splattered all over the opposite wall as his body jerked and shuddered. His orgasm seemed to last forever, and Tseng shook and moaned and whimpered as his cock spurted over and over, each one slightly weaker than the last until he was wrung out.

He looked at the mess he’d made and shook his head. Cleanup was blessedly easy, and he thanked his lucky stars no one had come into the bathroom during his orgasm. He tucked himself back into his pants, straightened his clothing, and left the cubicle to wash his hands.

When Tseng saw himself in the mirror, he was horrified. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were dark, and his hair was a sweaty mess. He looked, in essence, like he’d just been well-fucked.

Hopefully he wouldn’t run into anyone on his way through the corridors. Tseng was going to pick up his bag and head home immediately, perhaps taking Reno with him if his lover was still in the office.

As he caught his breath, he suddenly realised it wasn’t over yet. That same heat was rising in him again, that same intense rush of desire was filling his cock up once more, and he cursed loudly. He thought he could probably make it to the office, if he hurried, and he strode quickly out of the bathroom and started along the corridor again.

He only got two steps before he realised that he absolutely wasn’t going to make it. His cock had hardened painfully, and his balls were heavy and tender. He charged back into the same cubicle, ripping his pants open again, and once again the relief at getting a hand around himself made him gasp.

It took longer this time; at least a minute between touching his cock and coming, and this time at least he was ready with a wad of toilet paper to catch it. He was astounded at how much had come out of him, and his entire body was trembling with exhaustion by the time it was over. He almost cried when he felt the low simmer of arousal still percolating around in his guts; what the hell was he going to do?

Reno. Reno was in the office, most likely. Reno would help; he’d be only too happy to fuck the living daylights out of Tseng. Maybe that would alleviate it. He just had to make it there, and this time he rushed out of the bathroom after only a quick wash of his hands, not caring if anyone saw how dishevelled he was as he almost ran towards the Turks office. The main office was thankfully deserted, and when he strode into the executive lounge and saw Reno with his feet up on the couch, reading a magazine, he was so relieved he wanted to cry.

“Reno!” he barked, and Reno jumped, looking up at him as he slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. “I need you to fuck me, right _now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on twitter where I talk shit about Shinra: sherribon


End file.
